Elixir Storage/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These storages contain the elixir pumped from underground. Upgrade them to increase the maximum amount of elixir you can store." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Elixir Storage allows you to save your hard earned Elixir so that you can use it for future upgrades. **The amount of Elixir an attacker may loot depends on the defender's Town Hall level (See Percent Lootable by Town Hall Level below). **When your Elixir Storages are full, any Elixir gained from raids will not go into your Elixir Storage, but will count to the total amount of loot stolen from the player. It will also count toward the Elixir Escapade Achievement. **Elixir Storages are still fully functional while being upgraded. **Upgrading your Elixir Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Elixir in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Elixir proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Elixir per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Elixir. **The Elixir Storage is the counterpart of the Gold Storage, and vice versa. **Although it stores Elixir, it is upgraded with Gold. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Elixir Storage undergoes significant visual changes at levels 5, 9, 10 and 12. ***At level 1, the Elixir Storage consists of a stoppered spherical storage vessel supported by a pair of wooden stakes. ***At levels 2 to 4, one more container is added at each level. ***At level 5, the vessels are replaced by a single, large vessel. A large cork is placed on top of the storage. ***At levels 6 to 8, the container continues to grow larger. ***At level 9, the two wooden support stakes are removed in favor of four golden yellow footings. The vessel's stopper is also replaced by a grey metal spigot near the base of the vessel. ***At level 10, the four footings received spiked armor plating on each corner. ***At level 11, the Storage gains a spiked metal band around the waist of the vessel. ***At level 12, it gains large stone footings, parts of the spigot are lined with gold, and a large hole is cut in the top, similar to the Dark Elixir Storage. ***At level 13, like the Gold Storages, all spikes are removed and replaced by a few large spikes. The large hole on top is lined with a dark gray color. ---- *'Trivia ' **The word "Elixir" comes from "al iksir", which is the Arabic word for miracle substances. Dating back to the third century BC, Elixir was rumored to change base metals into gold and prolong life indefinitely. **Troops running from the Barracks to Army Camps that pass behind a storage will be seen as a silhouette as they pass behind. ***This only happens if Elixir Storages are upgraded to level 5 or higher and are more than half way full. **As of the 7.156 update, storages are completely immune to the effects of the Lightning and Earthquake Spell. **The level 9 storage tank seem to be "floating" on its supports. **It is possible to overflow the Elixir Storage, but only by purchasing special resource packs found in the shop for real money or receiving extra Elixir from the Season Bank. If this is done, any excess Elixir will remain in the storage, and until the excess is removed (either by spending the Elixir or being raided), any Elixir earned from raids will be lost, just as if the Elixir Storage was full. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Home Village